


Honest, let's make this night last forever

by scheherezhad



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan gets a bit competitive, Eric gets a bit bloody, everything works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest, let's make this night last forever

**Author's Note:**

> For G, for a prompt on tumblr: “this wasn’t how i planned our first date!”
> 
> University au. Title from "First Date" by Blink 182 because I'm old, it's late, and I couldn't think of anything better. Ha...

Alan lifted his dampened tea towel from where he'd been pressing it to Eric's forehead. "Oh, god, it's still bleeding," he muttered.

"You only grazed me with that Xbox controller. It's really not that bad," Eric said, staring up at him, a bit cross-eyed from proximity.

"It's _still bleeding_ ," Alan repeated, pressing the fabric back to the wound. It wasn't _that_ bad, really, but it was his fault. He just got...a little temperamental and competitive when he was gaming. "This wasn’t how I planned our first date!"

Eric grinned. "So you admit it's a date!"

Alan froze. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. Just because he'd been thinking about Eric's long legs and broad shoulders and big hands and his stupid, gorgeous face practically since their first group history project together, it didn't mean he'd been planning anything. Certainly not going out for pizza and chips together to celebrate end of term, or coming back to Alan's tiny flat and sitting too close on the lumpy sofa, or climbing into Eric's lap and kissing him senseless. Not at all.

He hadn't actually asked Eric out any differently than he did for their usual hang-out times. And they hadn't gotten to the third part, anyway, because Eric had wanted to play Mortal Kombat when he'd seen Alan's old Xbox, and Alan's blasted competitive streak had rather literally come out swinging.

"Hey, it's...it's fine if that's not--if I read this wrong," Eric said when Alan didn't reply. He was still smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes anymore. "We can just be friends."

" _No!_ " Alan yelped. "No, no. I want-- I meant--"

Fuck it all, words were useless. Alan grabbed Eric's face and kissed him hard.

The tea towel tumbled to the floor, forgotten.


End file.
